Everybody Plays the Fool
by broadwaybaby4205
Summary: ONESHOT! Elle and Emmett spend New Year's Eve together. Pairing: ElleEmmett


**A/N: Hello luverly readers! Happy Holidays! This is my first Legally Blonde the Musical fanfic, and yeah. It's Elle/Emmett (big surprise, right?) and it takes place December/January of Elle's second year at Harvard. I know it's too early for a New Year's fanfiction, but I just wrote a Christmas one for Hairspray the BROADWAY MUSICAL, nawt the movie. So yeah, I'm nawt really in the mood to write another Christmas one. Anywho, enjoy and please, please, please, please, PLEASE review! Please, thank you, and Happy Holidays! 0o0o0o0!!! And author's notes are bolded!**

**Disclaimer: I do nawt own "Legally Blonde the Musical". I know, poor me. Boohoo. Sob. Sniffle. Cry. Okay, on with the story…**

It was about 8:00 PM on December 31, 2006 **(A/N: I have no clue what year the musical takes place, so…)** and Elle Woods was pulling her hair up in a ponytail when she heard a knock on her door, whom she assumed could only be her best friend, Emmett Forrest. Best friend. Just best friend. She loved being friends but she desperately wished they could be more. But, no. There was no way he felt the same way about her. He was brilliant, and wonderful. He was by far the sweetest guy she knew. When she first got to Harvard, he saw her as more than a dumb blonde, and most importantly, he believed in her. He was so amazing and deserved so much better than her. Elle finally managed to shake herself from her thoughts.

"I'll be there in a sec!" she shouted as she bolted toward the door, swinging it open to reveal Emmett dressed in his usual brown corduroy jacket.

Emmett Forrest allowed his eyes to skim over the five foot one California blonde as she stood before him in the overly pink doorway of her overly pink room. God, he loved her so much! But guys like him didn't get girls like her. They always got the perfect looking Warner-esque guys. He was going to love her forever and she was never gonna know it.

"Hey! Come on in! It's freezing out!" Elle shouted glancing outside at the icy snow falling to the ground.

"Thanks! Happy New Year Little Miss Woods Comma Elle!" Emmett managed to cheerfully croak as he emerged from his thoughts.

"Did you get the movie?" Elle questioned as Emmett entered her dorm and helped himself to a Red Bull.

"Yeah, it was the last copy they had!" Emmett replied.

"o0o0o0! You're the best!", Elle squealed, "I can't believe it was the only copy though, I thought we were the only people staying home and renting a movie on New Year's Eve!"

"I know! I was thinking the same thing!" Emmett laughed.

"I ordered the pizza, so it should be here any minute!" Elle explained, smiling brightly.

Emmett allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts again. God, how he loved her smile. Her teeth were perfectly aligned and bleach white. He could have sworn that her smile could literally light up a room. Emmett's thinking was interrupted by the sound of knocking at Elle's door.

"Ohmigod! It must be the pizza! Perfect timing!" Elle giddily exclaimed as she headed towards the door.

About an hour later, Emmett and Elle had finished off almost the entire box of pizza and were sprawled out on Elle's couch watching a movie. Emmett wrapped his arm around Elle cautiously, causing Elle to turn toward him.

"S-sorry", Emmett stuttered.

"Oh, no, no, really, it's okay!" Elle replied as she turned back to the film she was previously engrossed in.

Oh, God. Had that made it too obvious? What if he knew how much she liked, no loved him now? Wait, he did put his arm around her, what if he felt the same way about her? Elle began doing a mental victory dance, but was soon shaken back to reality. There was no way he would ever feel that way about her.

Meanwhile, Emmett allowed his lips to twist into a small smile as thought about what Elle had just said. Maybe she loved him just has much as he loved her. Maybe, they were both thinking the same thing but neither was saying it! No. She was just being polite. Once brought back to reality, Emmett began mentally slapping himself for putting his arm around her in the first place.

After a while, both turned their attention back to the movie, but not for long.

Emmett began pondering what would happen if he were to die tomorrow. Elle would never know how much he loved her. How she was his everything. At that moment, he decided he was gonna tell her. Tell her that he loved her, and that he wanted to be with her forever.

"Elle, I need to tell you something", Emmett began nervously, but was then interrupted, by the Elle's phone ringing incessantly.

"I'll get it", Emmett muttered, with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Hello?"

"_Is Elle there?"_

"Who is this?"

"_Warner! Who's this?"_

"Oh, uhm, it's Emmett, Emmett Forrest."

"_Oh, hey man, is Elle there? I heard about this great New Year's Eve party and I wanted to know if she wanted to head on over with me."_

"Oh, uh, it's, uhm, 11:45. And, we're, uh, watching a movie".

"_Well, the party will be going 'til the sun comes up so when you're done with your movie, maybe she can come on over. Make sure to tell my pooh bear I say hi!"_

And with that Warner hung up leaving Emmett to listen to nothing but the dial tone.

"Who was that?" Elle curiously inquired.

"Oh, uhm, Warner". Emmett disappointedly stated.

"What'd he want?" Elle interrogated.

"H-he wanted to know if you wanted to go to a New Year's Eve Party with him, and he said to tell his 'pooh bear' hi!" Emmett exclaimed in disgust.

"Oh, well I'm already hanging out with you, and it's kind of late, so I'll skip the New Year's Party", Elle decided, giving Emmett a hug and collapsing on the couch, "Wow! It's 11:58!" It's almost time for the ball to drop in Times Square! Let's change it to channel seven!"

Elle emotionlessly picked up the remote control and changed the channel to channel seven. They were together again. Why else would Warner say to 'tell his pooh bear hi'? Emmett wanted to cry and throw up at the same time. How could she go back with that jerk? After how awful he had been to her? Elle deserved so much more! Even if 'so much more' wasn't him. He thought she was over him! That's what she had said! She refused his proposal! Why would she get back together with _Warner_? How could she?

"It's 2007!" The TV blared.

Emmett's thoughts were then interrupted. But, not by the blaring television, announcing the beginning of a new year, but by Elle's lips upon his. After a second or so, he realized what was happening and reluctantly pulled away.

"I-I'm s-so sorry! I shouldn't have! Just, I'm so sorry, uh, Happy N-new Year", Elle trembled as tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"Elle, no, God, no! Don't be sorry!"

"I'm so, so, so sorry, I know, you deserve so much better than me! I was stupid to think I even stood a chance with you! It's just, you seemed upset when Warner called looking for me, you seemed sort of jealous, like you didn't know I would never, ever be interested in him again! And, just, I'm so sorry. I ruined our friendship! I was so silly for thinking you'd ever love me as much as I love you!" Elle sobbed.

She said she loved him. Not only was she not with Warner, but she loved _him_. Once that thought sunk into Emmett's head, he pressed his lips against Elle's.

"I love you too", he whispered, "Happy New Year's Little Miss Woods Comma Elle".

**Fin**

**A/N: What'd you think? Good? Bad? Okay? Press the pretty little button and let me know! Please and thank you!**


End file.
